Everybody For Themselves
by heykaramore
Summary: Its Glee clubs idea to go wandering around in Lima Ohio's haunted house, but what happens when someone goes missing?  Will everyone come together, or will somebody get left behind?


_This is my first time writing anything, so dont expect to much. lol_  
_Just for alittle heads up: just like in the resent episodes, Quinns no longer preggo, Rachels and Finn are together, Santana and Brittany are BFFs-hopefully more :)  
_  
_Characters include: Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes.  
Hope you enjoy this, reviews are loved._

* * *

Rachel Berry was sitting nervously in her boyfriends car. It was Glee clubs _great_ idea to go looking in Lima, Ohio's haunted house on Halloween. Rachel had over heard several kids talking about the horrors in the house, saying that who ever dared to go wandering inside would never come out.

So why would anyone want to go in there? The only plausible answer she got was from Santana. _"It's Halloween, it wouldn't be the same without a little scare," Santana had said. _

"Hey you okay?" asked Finn, bringing Rachel from her thoughts. "We don't have to do this if you don't want you."

Rachel shook her head, "No, its okay I'm fine... Come on, we should go before Kurt has a meltdown." She entwined her fingers with his and they both walked to the front where the rest of the club was.

"Its about time Treasure Trail and Freckles decided to show up." Quinn sneered, putting a hand on her hip.

"Nice to see you too Quinn," Rachel glared before turning her attention back to the club, obviously annoyed. "So are we gonna do this or what?"

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed, linking his arm with Mercedes. "Santana would you please?" gesturing to the door.

She rolled her eyes and took out a safety pin from her skinny jeans and started wiggling it into the door knob. With a few tries the door opened and they all walked in, hesitantly.

Brittany shivered, "Its really cold and creepy in here. Reminds me of my grandma." Santana giggled.

"So... Whats next?" Finn asked, flashing his flash light around the hallway. The walls were covered in soot and spiderwebs. If it wasn't for their flashlights it'd be almost impossible to see. This house had definitely been abandoned for years.

Santana smirked, "We look around, captain obvious."

Finn grumbled, mumbling under his breath.

"Hey did you just hear that?" asked Mercedes, looking around frantic.

Everyone glanced around at one another confused. Kurts brow furrowed, "Hear what?"

"That scream!" demanded Mercedes.

"What scream, I didn't hear a―" He was stopped by a loud piercing shriek.

Finn jumped, his shoulder hitting Santana, making her flinch in pain. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand tightly, her face pale and panic-stricken. Kurt took a step back, his eyes were wide and his hand was covering his mouth.

Mercedes gasped, "I told you I heard a scream."

Everyone frowned, except for Santana who was panicking. "Oh my gosh, guys..." Santana paused, "Wheres Brittany?"

Looking down at her and Rachel's entwined hands, admiring the warmth that she began to feel, Quinn quickly let go. She watched as Santana had began walking in circles, looking in every direction.

"Where the hell did she go?" yelled Santana.

Quinn grabbed her arm, pulling Santana towards her. "Look at me, we're gonna find her. I promise." Quinn paused taking a deep breath, "We should split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Everyone nodded, including Santana. "You, me and Rachel in one group, with Kurt, Mercedes and Finn in another."

Rachel raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Wait, did you just say my name without insulting me? Wow.. i think i'm actually speechless."

"Berry's right, even im surprised." confessed Santana.

Quinn just shrugged, hiding the faint red on her cheeks.

Finn frowned, wrinkling his forehead, "No way. I'm with my girlfriend." He said wrapping an arm securely around Rachel's waist.

Rachel smiled, but shook her head, "Its okay Finn, Quinn's right you should be with Kurt and Mercedes." Finn tried to object, but Rachel silenced him by putting a finger on his mouth, "I'll be fine, besides Santana's capable of beating up anybody."

Quinn laughed, "Okay its settle then. You guys go that way, while we go this way."

Rachel couldn't restrain the urge to keep looking over her shoulder. The hallway was dark and dingy. Rusted copper met her nose, the smell was absolutely revolting. Santana was in a frenzy, she couldn't seem to stop thinking about Brittany. Quinn was the only one who seemed nonchalant, or she just put up a good front.

Finally reaching the end of the hallway, Santana took a deep breath, turning the door knob. The door slowly creaked opened and the three girls gasped at the sight before them.

Brittany was gagged and bound to a wooden chair that was bolted to the ground. The blondes eye lids slowly opened, showing her blue eyes. She looked like she was far away, in a distant place.

Santana ran to her side, taking the cloth from her mouth. Rachel and Quinn both did the same, carefully untying the knots that were fastened around her wrists and waist.

Santana looked to be almost in tears, "Brittany, are you okay?"

The blonde slowly looked up, nodding. "We..." she trailed off, "We have to get out of here. That man... He said he was gonna come back."

"Brittany, what man?" asked Santana.

Rachel and Quinn both narrowed in on the open door and said in unison, "We have to leave then, _now_."

Santana scowled, "Not yet! She has to tell us who did this first."

"But I dont know who.. He was just old and wore glasses," Brittany said, shrugging lamely.

Santana closed her eyes. "An old man did this to you?" She said, anger rising in her voice, "If I get my hands on him, I'm gonna―"

"Santana!" Rachel exclaimed, her patience waring thin. "We have to get out and we have to get out _now_."

Santana grumbled, but took Brittany's hand and lead them all out into the hallway. "Someone text Kurt saying we found Brittany."

Rachel was already a step ahead of her, texting furiously.

Kurt, Mercedes, and Finn were walking down what seemed like an endless hallway, when Kurt received a text message from Rachel.

_We got Brittany, get out of house ASAP! _

"You guys, they found her. We need to leave right now." Kurt rushed.

They headed back the way they came, passing several rooms. Just as they crossed into another corridor, they heard faint foot steps just behind them.

Finn turned to look over his shoulder when he saw an older man. He had glasses on, his brown hair was balding in the front, and he had a mustache. He wore a gray jacket with faded old jeans and was carrying what looked like a knife and some rope. The man looked to be about 6'3" and in good shape.

Kurt and Mercedes, wide eyed, made a run for it leaving Finn to watch in horror as the man stalked towards him. Finn's feet seemed to be glued to the floor as his mind went blank. The man was grinning, his eyes had a mischievous sparkle to them. Finn couldn't remember how to move, almost like he was in some sort of trance. Just as the man reached out to grab him, Finns phone started ringing, bringing him out of his daze.

Gulping, Finn quickly swatted the mans had away and started running.

"Whats taking them so long?" asked Rachel, who was pacing back and forth clutching her phone.

"Well, you just texted them so give them some time." Quinn reassured.

"Yeah, they probably just got lost or something, they'll be here any minute." Santana added.

Brittany lowered her head, "Or he got them. Just like he got me."

Rachel's face went suddenly pale, Quinn noticed this. "Why don't we just go look for them," Quinn asked, making Rachel's face lit up.

Santana grumbled, "We just got back from that hell hold, though."

Quinn sighed, "You and Brittany can stay here then, while Berry and I go looking for them."

Santana shrugged, "Okay, but remember were just a call away."

Rachel and Quinn nodded, and went back inside the haunted house. Just as they made their way down the hallway they heard loud thumps.

Clutching onto one another, Rachel and Quinn began stumbling backwards. Just as the figures came into view, they both let out a loud sigh, relieved to see the two figures were just Kurt and Mercedes.

The two were panting as they reached Rachel and Quinn, also thankful to bump into someone familiar. Rachel's smile soon faded, as she realized Finn wasn't with them. "Wheres Finn?"

"Umm, well he.." Mercedes paused, looking at Kurt for support.

Kurt opened his mouth, then closed it again, looking absolutely ashamed of himself.

"Guys, I'm only gonna ask you this again. Wheres Finn?" demanded Rachel.

"He.." Mercedes began, "Well, we don't actually know. We kinda got separated."

It was Quinn's turn to speak now. "_Separated?_ What do you mean separated? You too have that look like your ashamed of something―" Quinn stopped, her hazel eyes growing wide, "You left him, didn't you."

Rachel squeaked. Kurt and Mercedes just lowered their heads to the ground, not wanting to look at Quinn or Rachel.

Just as Quinn was going to push the subject some more, Finn cried out, "Run! Hes right behind me!"

Sure enough, just behind Finn was the man he was referring too. They all rushed to the door, heaving with fear. Quinn could barely turn the door knob. Yanking it open, they all ran out side where they were greeted by Brittany and Santana.

The two didn't argue when Quinn, Kurt, Rachel and Fin all shouted, "Get in the car, get in the car!"

Making a dash for it, they all got into their respective cars and sped off; too much adrenaline in their systems to look back at the distant figure.

Two weeks later the authority's arrested a man in his late 40's for murdering more than a dozen kids that were said to be in their late teens. The man later confessed to the police that he would wait for kids to go wandering off alone before he decided to ambush them. He said it was easiest on Halloween, because it was always_ "everybody for themselves"._


End file.
